El Éxito de la Mediocridad
by CSR Stories
Summary: ¿Dónde quedó la calidad de las buenas obras? ¿Es acaso nuestra culpa la mala literatura? ¿Qué errores comentemos y cómo podemos solucionarlos? Artículo dedicado a explicar el fenómeno de la 'literatura mediocre'.
1. 1

Un enorme saludo a todos ustedes, mis estimados compañeros que hoy tienen la posibilidad de pasarse por aquí, sólo para ver si encuentran una historia más. Otra que arrojar al montón, o quizás alguna que les atraiga en lo más mínimo. Pues ya desde un inicio, debo aclarar que no publicaré ningún tipo de narrativa en este espacio, sino que lo utilizaré como una pizarra nueva, un amplio lugar de discusiones, donde podrán colocar sus opiniones libremente. De todas formas, mi palabra no es una ley que haya que seguir cada persona que pretenda escribir. Es, mejor dicho, una sección de recomendaciones, una recopilación burda de esas normas que, al parecer, todos hemos olvidado que son importantes.

Para todos los que no me conocen, vengo de un lugar bastante amplio, aunque, lamentablemente, poco experimentado en el marco de la buena escritura. Soy, como ven, un escritor en FanFiction(.net), un lugar ya tan lleno de lo mismo que todas aquellas buenas obras son enterradas debajo de basura incesante. Algunos me conocerán, otros no; aunque eso no viene al caso. Después de ya poco más de tres años leyendo fanfics (dos de los cuales estuve en una completa ceguera crítica), me he decidido a afrontar un problema común en una sociedad de Internet. Y esto se traduce en sólo una pregunta principal:

 **¿Por qué las malas historias son las más exitosas?**

Esto no es una exageración, y no es por despreciar el trabajo de otros, que seguramente ha de haber requerido un mal llamado 'esfuerzo'. Es un problema real. Me lo demuestra el fanfic de Harry Potter titulado "My Immortal", una verdadera obra del caos, aun cuando esté escrito en una lengua extranjera tal y como es el inglés. Esta se hizo famosa, precisamente, por lo mala que es, siendo motivo de burla, calificándose como un "fic troll". No obstante, más allá de cualquier mala obra, están aquellas que son alabadas por su contenido en realidad mediocre. No voy a nombrar, por supuesto, por motivos de respeto hacia imágenes ajenas; pero los que me conozcan, ya sabrán a qué me refiero.  
Luego de ya bastante tiempo analizando esto, llegué a la conclusión de que, tal vez, la culpa es nuestra. Nos hemos acostumbrado a una extraña forma de literatura light (simple, sin complicaciones ni términos demasiado enredados), aunque yo prefiero llamar a esto una **_literatura súper light_** ; es decir, algo tan simplificado que se olvidan las simples normas de la verdadera escritura. Esto, al final, es culpa nuestra. Nos hemos acostumbrado a tomar la literatura como un juego, cuando realmente es un arte, y nos hemos olvidado de tener una mente crítica, saber y separar lo que está bien de lo que no. Aunque de eso hablaremos con más profundidad en el futuro.

Más allá de eso, este mismo objetivo principal se divide en varios caminos, los cuales me planteo responder en las siguientes actualizaciones del presente texto:

 **1.- ¿Por qué hay tantas malas historias?**  
 **2.- ¿Cuáles son las razones para tal aceptación popular por historias mal escritas?**  
 **3.- ¿Existe una solución?**  
 **4.- ¿Cómo podemos contribuir a la misma?**

Antes de que vengan a reclamar me sobre que 'Wattpad no es FanFiction', debo aclarar que tienen razón, pero están equivocados al mismo tiempo. Wattpad puede llegar a ser, inclusive, peor que FanFiction debido a que autores inexpertos se mueven entre las redes como alimañas. Nunca faltará una mala historia en cualquier página o foro destinado a subir escritos propios. Algunos lo hacen por diversión, otros lo hacen por práctica para mejorar; aquí es donde implemento una frase de una antigua compañera, que solía escribir en este portal: "Wattpad es como un Kindergarten para aquellos que quieren escribir en serio." Quizás, lo mismo aplica para FanFiction.

Ahora entremos en materia, vamos a analizar la primera pregunta: ¿Por qué hay tantas malas historias? Si nos vamos a un contexto general, muchos de los escritores novatos son jóvenes de trece a dieciséis años (tanto hombres como mujeres), y esta edad es crucial para el desarrollo personal. En estos años empezamos a saber quiénes somos e intentamos de todo para ver en qué encajamos mejor. En mi caso, solía hacer videos pobres en YouTube para divertirme; luego comencé con la música que, en conjunto con la literatura, he continuado hasta los momentos por considerarlos dos grandes pasiones.

Continuando, hay que aceptar que la generación adolescente actual no es la mejor. Se ha dejado influenciar por tantas cosas que es casi imposible identificar a qué grupo adjudicarles. Por supuesto, algunos prefieren el término poser, aquellos que se sienten en un grupo social por moda. De allí provienen los denominados gamers/góticos/otakus y muchas cosas más (todo en una sola sentada). El problema se encuentra en que muchos consideran a ciertos tópicos como 'lo mejor' y desean su aplicación en todo lo existente. Los fanfics no se salvan de este redundante y repetitivo desastre, pues el mayor (y peor) caso de esto es el anime japonés. Aquí es donde se practica la primera recomendación que daré:

 _Evitar a toda costa las tramas que contengan pesada inspiración en el anime._

Esto es una verdad. Se está volviendo cansino esas historias sobre un héroe con una misión, un harén de cincuenta mujeres (que, extrañamente, son todas atraídas a él), y súper poderes de espadas gigantescas, luchando contra:

a.- El destino.  
b.- Un enemigo demasiado fuerte, pero a quien termina venciendo.  
c.- Un dios.  
d.- Su mejor amigo consumido por la maldad, pero que el protagonista está seguro que puede convencer para volver al camino correcto.

Clichés sin sentido común, con personajes más cliché todavía. Aunque esto no es todo, pues hay más. Como mencioné anteriormente, esta no es la mejor generación del mundo, básicamente porque hay tanto desconocimiento de las normas básicas del castellano, que es más común que un escritor se sepa más palabras en japonés que de castellano. Hay historias que no poseen ni un solo signo de puntuación. (No mencionaré el nombre) Existen autores que no conocen el significado de sintaxis, no saben aplicar la gramática más básica:

 _Sujeto + Verbo + Predicado._

Y, aún así, tienen sus aires de grandeza, aplicando lo poco que saben para esperar el enorme éxito de las masas, como si los espectadores de un espectáculo fueran un montón de descerebrados. Aunque... _¿Por qué funciona en algunos casos?_

Así es, ha funcionado. No estoy engañando a nadie. Aquellos que lleven ya cierto tiempo en estos lugares se habrán dado cuenta de fanfics que poseen cientos de seguidores, y cuando entran a leerlos, ¡puf!, desaparecen sus esperanzas de tener una buena pieza en sus manos. Eso aplica a una función muy desarrollada de los neurotransmisores de _**dopamina**_ , encargados de la felicidad y el placer. Estos se activan con mediación de la amígdala en el cerebro, encargada de los instintos más básicos en nuestra mente, ya evolucionados a tres cosas:

 **1.- Acción y explosiones.**  
 **2.- Sexo.**  
 **3.- Comida.**

Por supuesto, también se aplica el concepto de proyección, utilizado por los autores para colocar a sus Original Characters (OCs) en una situación épica, atrayente a primera vista, pero pobre si se ve con una visión objetiva. Y allí está el punto de todo: Todo autor novato lo hace por diversión, no es algo para tomarse en serio, ¿no? No es necesaria la buena escritura, ¿no? No importan los demás lectores, que leen nuestras historias además de nosotros, para que puedan entenderlas (porque sabemos que, desde que publicamos, hay alguien que leerá lo que escribimos), ¿no? Bueno, quizás así sería si muchos dejaran de considerar los fanfics y las historias de Wattpad como un negocio real.

Los veré en la siguiente actualización, donde seguiré respondiendo las interrogantes. Dejen su opinión al respecto, juntos podremos dar la explicación para:

 ** _El Éxito de la Mediocridad._**

 **CSR**

Hasta la próxima.


	2. 2

Una vez que ya identificamos el problema, y respondimos a las dos primeras interrogantes, debemos proceder al siguiente tópico de importancia:

 _ **¿Existe una solución para este problema?**_

Pues, sí, pero eso requeriría un gran movimiento social para todos los sectores de los foros, páginas, entre otros medios. No es tan sencillo como aparenta en un principio ya que, si me lo permiten, me gustaría comparar la situación planteada con la política, pues están los que son _conservadores_ , quienes no se molestan con una escritura realmente decepcionante; también están aquellos _liberales_ , que han desarrollado una mente crítica, quienes estamos seguros que gran parte del mundo literario en línea puede tener un arreglo.

Aunque, cuando lo pensamos bien, también existen otras ramas por las que podemos andar antes de llegar a una conclusión sobre la pócima mágica para el final de la mediocridad literaria (que, en realidad, no existe). Coinciden escritores que empezaron una historia en el año 2013, y han continuado por dos o más años con la misma calidad deficiente. En este caso, ¿a quién culpamos?, ¿a los escritores? De manera sorprendente, la culpa de esto se distribuye en un cincuenta por ciento igualitario entre los lectores y los autores de las obras patéticas. Sí, así es.

Nosotros, justo como una madre irresponsable, nos hemos hecho cargo de maleducar a los escritores mediante nuestra aceptación a la **_literatura súper light_**. Les damos nuestra aceptación, nuestras opiniones positivas, simplemente porque nos parece algo 'épico', cuando la realidad es que todo el relato puede caerse si aplicamos un poco de lógica. Lo mismo aplica con ambos fanfics e historias originales. ¿Cuántas veces hemos leído la siguiente situación?:

 _— Él/Ella se ve tan hermoso(a) cuando [agregue situación en que se encuentren los personajes] — seguidamente, sacudió su cabeza — ¡¿Pero en qué estoy pensando?! Él/Ella es mi mejor amigo(a). Creo que lo(a) amo._

Ese y otros clichés en la escritura tienen lugar en cada historia. Por supuesto, a estas instancias, ya no podemos quejarnos tanto de lo cliché, sino de la forma en que se utiliza; esto se debe a que, si nosotros lo pensamos bien, todo lo que ya habría de ser inventado ya lo fue. Más allá de eso, en vez de utilizar las mismas frases y situaciones, se puede reinventar el contexto y transformarlo en algo semi-nuevo; pero no nos alejemos del tema principal. Si nosotros no colocamos presión, no podemos esperar algo mejor. Nos hemos acostumbrado a un agujero negro de conformismo, ¿y todo porque le restamos importancia a la calidad? Estamos hechos para leer y aceptar las cosas por creer que no podemos cambiar lo que percibimos.

Recientemente, utilicé una estrategia bastante simple para detectar una historia promedio, titulada "Bingo de Clichés", aplicada a los fanfics de romance que rondan por allí (debo aclarar que estos deben evitarse a toda costa para el desarrollo de una de trama original).

 _ **1.- Amor "Imposible".**_  
 _ **2.- Malentendidos amorosos.**_  
 _ **3.- Personaje principal que desconoce su amor hacia el otro hasta cierto punto.**_  
 _ **4.- Miedo a la opinión de los padres o familiares.**_  
 _ **5.- Subtrama innecesaria de acción. (en la que, uno de los protagonistas resulta herido)**_  
 _ **6.- Giro de la trama (Sorpresa no muy sorpresiva)**_  
 _ **7.- Final feliz.**_

Si lograron aplicar, por lo menos, cuatro de estos siete puntos, pues tienen frente a ustedes un fanfic romántico promedio. Es como la regla de los cuatro acordes en la música popular.***

Aun cuando esto se refiera sólo a historias de un _amor perfecto_ (como la mayoría), existen otras fórmulas para descifrar fanfics de otros géneros. No importa cuál sea: Acción, horror, policíaco, psicológico. Por supuesto, hay géneros menos desarrollados, con los que es más complicado hacer una descomposición de este tipo. Al cabo de un rato, algunas historias suelen volverse tediosas si no se acostumbra a darle la vuelta a las cosas. Aquí aplica la segunda recomendación práctica que daré:

 _No se enfrasquen siempre en sólo un personaje, los demás también poseen una vida, sus propios puntos de vista y sentimientos._

Basta de esos viajes largos, basados siempre en las sagas. Una verdad es que quedamos enredados en las cañas de pescar literarias. Deambulamos por el Internet con tan poca determinación en lo que realmente queremos que, en pocas palabras, podemos morder el anzuelo de cualquier escrito al azar. Esto, a su vez, hace regresar a mi mente los pésimos intentos de comedia escrita; basada en un humor negro, algunas veces verde, llegando a ser ofensivos para algunas audiencias, pero divertido para otras. ¿Por qué? Siempre caeremos en la misma duda.

Sólo para brindarles un ejemplo: Hace ya algún tiempo habré leído un fanfic de festividad y alegría (cuyo nombre no mencionaré), donde, a mi parecer, el autor no sabía lo que quería. Este, como tantos otros de celebración, consistía en una serie de _preguntas al escritor_ (temática que me parece anticuada, pero aún efectiva entre algunos). Entre algunas de las líneas del escrito, veo una comparación que me pareció nauseabunda y completamente inadecuada: _"Ha tenido menos sexo que un autista"_.

Muchos dirán para sus adentros '¿cuál es el problema? Es sólo un chiste'. Y es por eso que la sociedad no avanza, seguimos burlándonos de estereotipos o cosas realmente lamentables. Por supuesto, para algunos, el chiste pierde su gracia. Si el chiste hubiera sido de un enfermo de cáncer, o de una víctima del Holocausto, estoy seguro que le seguiría causando risa a algunos, pero a otros no. Es algo que yo prefiero evitar, y creo que todos deberían evitar. Hay que colocar un límite al humor. Y aquellos que se pregunten '¿de dónde sacamos el humor entonces?', existe un concepto llamado _**Humor Inteligente**_. Entre sus mayores exponentes podemos encontrar a Charlie Chaplin, el grupo Les Luthiers, entre otros.

Teniendo todo esto en cuenta, podemos llegar a una conclusión concisa y clara sobre el problema que se arrima hacia nuestros ojos. Es obvio que se necesita una reverberación, un eco en la mente de todos nosotros. Por supuesto, hay que indicar que el problema nunca desaparecerá por completo, pues siempre estarán aquellos que digan " _Yo no seguiré tu consejo porque este es mi estilo_ ". Ahora, si su estilo es escribir 'privado' con B, 'casa' con K, y 'que' usando simplemente una Q, lo único que demuestra es una ignorancia suprema; eso o una pereza increíble.

Esto no es algo que un lector/escritor suela escuchar normalmente, pues básicamente, como se ha aclarado antes, se hace por diversión. Todo es un juego en nuestros inicios, mas no es un buen sentimiento, ni damos un buen ejemplo, al aceptar a quien escribe de manera nauseabunda.

Debemos entender que no todo es diversión, pues hay cosas en todas las historias que nos molestan un poco. Puede ser una mala ortografía, un mal uso de la gramática, una trama deplorable y apurada, o un emparejamiento. Ningún trabajo es perfecto, eso es comprensible, pero creo que debemos empezar a ser solidarios y señalar, de manera respetuosa, los errores de los demás (así como aceptar los propios), todo en pro de la comunidad, para así poder formar mejores personas y autores.  
Hasta la próxima, en el siguiente capítulo retomaré los puntos más importantes y haré una recopilación de las recomendaciones prácticas dadas. De nuevo, espero sus opiniones, vamos a formar un debate sobre el tema, quiero oír su opinión, pues estoy seguro que, unidos, lograremos reducir:

 _ **El Éxito de la Mediocridad**_

 **CSR.**

***: En música popular, a lo largo del tiempo, se han utilizado repetidamente los mismos cuatro acordes. Para saber más con respecto al tema, pueden buscar el video de The Axis of Awesome titulado _4 Chords_. Curiosamente, lo mismo aplica con las líricas, cuya composición métrica es idéntica, por lo que las letras de algunas canciones pueden encajar perfectamente en melodías de otras.

* * *

 **Gracias a todos por su apoyo a esta teorización constante de la situación en la que se encuentra el mundo del Fanfiction.**

 **Les aviso que todas las preguntas que tengan, que pueden dejar en los reviews, las responderé a partir del capítulo 5, pues ya este trabajo está un poco adelantado en Wattpad, y seguiré actualizando, a partir de aquí, cada dos días, por lo que pueden continuar leyendo.**

 **De antemano, les agradezco nuevamente por sus preguntas, pues ayudan a continuar y seguir respondiendo las grandes dudas, impulsadas por ustedes.**

 **Nos veremos.**


	3. 3

Fíjense, cuando nosotros nos vamos a las causas, consecuencias, y soluciones al problema planteado con anterioridad, es complicado decir que existe un sólo patrón de acciones que debemos seguir; y mucho más allá de lo que hayamos trabajado hasta ahora, las teorías que hemos planteado, existen aún muchas más ramas por donde irse. Aquí voy a hacer referencia a una de las preguntas, realizadas en un ambiente externo:

 **Familia y Escuela, las dos principales instituciones educativas de la vida, ¿qué les han enseñado a estos autores y lectores mediocres?, o mejor, ¿qué han aprendido estos sujetos de ambas instituciones? ¿Y cómo influye el contexto en todo esto?**

Esas son dos excelentes preguntas, pues se basan en el entorno que rodea a los lectores/escritores. Más allá de los que puede enseñarnos la Familia y la Escuela, debemos tener en cuenta que, en realidad, no nos están preparando adecuadamente para que nosotros nos lancemos a un vacío público. ¿Por qué? Principalmente, podemos trabajar en que la **Familia** nos prepara para afrontar situaciones  de una manera moral, ya que el hogar es el pilar de todos los valores, mas no nos dice cómo actuar cuando queremos formar parte de una comunidad donde las reglas o no están bien definidas, o son completamente desconocidas. La **Escuela** , por otra parte, se encarga de enseñarnos lo básico, además de reforzar los valores como el compañerismo, la amistad, entre otras.

Entonces, en la Familia aprendemos a ser humanos (tópico que falta bastante en la sociedad actual), y en la Escuela aprendemos a escribir y leer (además de operaciones matemáticas e historia, pero eso no llega al caso). Entonces, más allá de todo esto, ¿qué es lo que falla? De nuevo, la respuesta está en nosotros. En la mayoría de los casos, estas instituciones trabajan y llegan hasta donde pueden llegar. La mejor manera de aprendizaje es cuando el individuo estudiante toma la iniciativa de lo que quiere aprender. Entonces, es muy fácil culpar a las instituciones porque mayormente dirigimos nuestra atención a una entidad mucho mayor cuando, en realidad, nosotros nos negamos a aprender. Esto es una influencia negativa. Estamos siguiendo malos ejemplos.

En el caso de escritores/lectores mediocres, hay una deficiencia desde el comienzo, pues los principales problemas radican en la personalidad. Si ellos se sienten que son lo mejor del mundo, que saben más que Platón, y que no necesitan ayuda en lo que hacen, considerando que es perfecto, podemos intuir una falta en la Familia, pero también en la iniciativa que tome el individuo a querer aprender de la misma. Lo mismo pasa en la Escuela, pero con conocimientos básicos e importantes. Muchos jóvenes se preguntan _¿qué importa una coma?, ¿qué importan las conjunciones y tiempos verbales?, ¿por qué debo aprender esto?, **¿de qué me va a servir en un futuro?**_ Son cosas que existen. Hay una relación entre enseñar, aprender, y querer aprender. Así influye en nosotros lo que queremos y lo que nos dan.

No obstante, más allá de lo que yo diga, voy a traer al caso una cita de una publicación en Facebook, autoría de mi estimada compañera FHix Fim (FHix aquí en Fanfiction), titulada **"Saber criticar y ser criticado"** :

 _(...) Familia y Escuela son las dos instituciones principales encargadas de educar a un ser humano. A grosso modo, la Familia te enseña a ser Persona, y la Escuela a ser Ciudadano. Y según la teoría pedagógica, ambas comparten la responsabilidad de enseñarte a ser crítico con lo que lees, con lo que miras, con lo que escuchas. Por eso, no es relativamente justo culpar a la escuela cuando hay tanta falta de educación. Piénsenlo y se darán cuenta de que tiene lógica. La crítica levanta siempre polémica, en todos los ámbitos y niveles. El grado de intolerancia hoy en día es tal, que es imposible siquiera expresar libremente que algo no te gustó por determinadas razones sin que caigan oleadas de gente a insultar y malentender todo. (...) Además, por muchos seguidores o reviews que tenga el susodicho artista, eso no significa (no siempre) que sus obras sean "muy buenas". La famosa dicotomía cantidad/calidad. Y peor si hace varios años que escribe así y no ha mejorado ni a palos. Eso sólo demuestra que sus lectores tienen tan poco criterio y poca cultura como el que escribe. (...) La juventud puede ser hipotéticamente desventajosa para lectores y escritores principiantes, porque se marca mucho la inexperiencia o la falta de –desarrollo- del talento. Sumado a la ignorancia en muchos casos, o a la escasez de razonamiento y pensamiento crítico, no llega a un trabajo prolijo. Pero si uno tiene la intención y la voluntad de mejorar, no hay que desperdiciar la oportunidad de mejorar a raíz de lo que alguien ha expresado en una crítica. (...) Escribir un capítulo y leerlo como si fueras otra persona, y reflexionar si te gustaría, para pensar luego si le gustaría a los demás. Uno escribe para los demás, se va construyendo a través de sus valoraciones, por eso muchos fictioners fallan garrafalmente en sus fics, porque no tienen una adecuada base de lectores críticos de los que orientarse para perfeccionar en sus escritos. No porque uno tenga que ser mejor que el otro, sino para crear una mejor versión de sí mismo cada día._

La publicación, en sí, es un largo planteamiento teórico de lo que debe cambiar. Un gran análisis de la situación que se vive y que, por su parte, no deja de ser cierto, tiene las bases suficientes como para ilustrar, por medio de una combinación entre lenguaje técnico y coloquial, a aquellos que se adentran en el mundo de la escritura. Esto tiene una gran importancia en sí, y confío en que el mensaje se tome con suficiente seriedad, tal y como lo merece.

A partir de aquí, existe la invitación para todos a dejar sus preguntas sobre el tema. Cualquier duda que ustedes tengan sobre lo recomendado para ser un buen escritor/lector, ya sea de FanFiction o de Wattpad. Pero antes de eso, vamos a aclarar todo lo que hemos discutido hasta los momentos. Voy a colocar específicamente todo lo que se debe y no se debe hacer (tanto para escritores como para lectores):

 **A) Evitar a toda costa las tramas que contengan pesada inspiración en el anime, pues se vuelve tedioso.**

 **B) Intentar evadir clichés demasiado utilizados [Bingo de Clichés en el caso de fanfics románticos (Capítulo 2 de esta obra)]. Se recomienda renovarlos para darles un nuevo aspecto.**

 **C) Mantener una mente abierta en todo momento, una crítica no es lo peor del mundo, siempre y cuando esté escrita con respeto.**

 **D) Dejar a un lado el orgullo excesivo.**

 **E) Aprender a aceptar nuestros errores.**

 **F)Aplicar el Humor Inteligente.**

 **G) No enfrascarse en un solo personaje, ser diverso para evitar el aburrimiento en los lectores.**

 **H) Tomar la iniciativa para aprender más sobre literatura.**

 **I) Al leer, mantener siempre una mente crítica con argumentos razonables.**

 **J) Recalcar a los demás sus errores de forma respetuosa.**

Nuevamente, gracias a todo por leer. Les reitero la invitación a dejar sus preguntas, las cuales responderé en las siguientes actualizaciones de este análisis que, en realidad, no sería posible sin ustedes, los estimados lectores/escritores de fanfics. Ustedes formaron esta comunidad, por lo que, quizás, sea una mejor idea conocerla al mirarla desde otro ángulo. Hay que aprender a utilizar la diversidad, no simplemente ante las situaciones desconocidas, sino también ante lo que creemos conocer.

Hasta nuestro próximo encuentro, amigos. Recuerden: Mi palabra no es una ley, pueden agregar sus recomendaciones, dudas y opiniones en los comentarios. Pronto publicaré estos escritos en otros portales donde la imaginación se deje llevar. Necesitamos difundir toda la información posible, para que la gente conozca, al fin y al cabo, que viven en un mundo rodeado infinitamente por:

 _ **El Éxito de la Mediocridad.**_

 **CSR**

* * *

 **Nuevamente, gracias a todos los que han comentado, y han compartido su opinión, muy correcta y respetuosa. Inclusive le agradezco a varios que me han señalado lo referente al tema del humor, encontrado en el capítulo anterior.**

 **A todos aquellos que han opinado, teniendo algo de autocrítica, debo decirles que no han de corresponder al término mediocre si están dispuestos a mejorar. De hecho, al poseer esa capacidad de crítica hacia ustedes mismos, se alejan enormemente de la Mediocridad. Todo, en buena medida, es un buen paso hacia adelante. Sigan escribiendo, sigan mejorando, y sean autocríticos.**

 **Recuerden que pueden dejar sus preguntas, si es que las tienen, así como sus opiniones, y algunas cosas con las que quieran debatir respetuosamente. Intentaré responderles a partir del capítulo 5, siguiendo el orden de llegada de las mismas.**

 **Nos veremos dentro de dos días.**


	4. 4

En este momento, pareciera que hemos abarcado todos los problemas posibles, marcados en la comunidad de escritores/lectores de fanfics e historias originales. No obstante, no hemos observado a profundidad aquellos factores a los que nosotros, ante cualquier circunstancia, nos exponemos antes de empezar a escribir. Siendo honestos, es imposible crear sin haberse inspirado antes. Vivimos en una época donde somos bombardeados por cualquier tipo de medios: Libros, revistas, artículos de Internet, audiolibros, podcasts, emisiones de radio, videos, películas, entre otros. Siguiendo las palabras de un compañero: "Es imposible no ahogarse en tanta información". Ideas nos golpean constantemente, brindándole una idea a nuestra mente creativa. Lo peor es que, algunas veces, no sabemos distinguir entre algo bueno y algo mediocre; un ejemplo ya mencionado corresponde al anime japonés. Entonces, ¿en el exterior se puede culpar a alguien? Eso es sencillo de responder, si podemos revisar toda la historia de la literatura castellana: Esa gran cantidad de épocas, a las que creemos faltas de importancia. Después de todo, _**¿por qué debería importarnos la evolución de las obras literarias?**_

Esto ya corresponde a una de las causas mayores de nuestra ignorancia colectiva, pues podemos distinguir muy bien la época de la que proviene una novela. ¿A qué corresponde este factor calificador? **La Profundidad de la Historia**. Pensemos en aquellas obras que se consideran universales: 'Cien años de Soledad', por Gabriel García Márquez; 'María', por Jorge Isaacs; 'Don Quijote de la Mancha' por Miguel de Cervantes; 'Otelo', de William Shakespeare; 'Historia de un Loco' de John Katzenbach, y muchas obras de Agatha Christie, Sir Conan Doyle, Charles Dickens, Alejo Carpentier, Julio Verne, José Luis Borges, y tantos otros buenos autores de siglos pasados. Estos autores contaron historias doradas, diamantes clásicos que ayudaron a formar lo que es la literatura hoy. El problema, en sí, es la literatura de hoy. Nos hemos acostumbrado, de manera ciega, a pensar que todo lo que brilla es oro; seguimos los libros más vendidos, fenómenos internacionales con éxitos en ventas, rompiendo récords a diestra y siniestra. ¿Libros dorados? Recordemos que Crepúsculo y 50 Sombras de Grey. Historias carentes de argumentos razonable, con esa profundidad poética que nos endulzó en lo más recóndito de nuestra sensibilidad literaria. Eso se ha reemplazado con palabrería joven, inspirada a una época olvidable, como es la actualidad, pero engañando con esas pequeñas frases que, fuera de contexto, tienen cierto gusto entre esas páginas de clubes literarios.

He de recordar, en estos momentos, una imagen que alguien me pasó una vez, que indicaba una descripción argumental de _1984_ por George Orwell, y la comparaba con otras obras actuales como _Los Juegos del Hambre, Divergente_ , y otras más. Esa imagen, además de ser un recurso que solemos encontrar una sola vez en la vida, es explícita en términos literarios, y me inoculó una duda importante: Si nosotros comparamos novelas famosas antiguas con los libros más vendidos en la actualidad, **¿qué vamos a encontrar?** Nos es imposible comparar diversos géneros, es cierto, pues eso es un error crítico (intentaré actualizar una anécdota al respecto en un futuro). No podemos colocar un relato de Edgar Allan Poe junto a una novela de Jojo Moyes. En épocas anteriores, existía el maravilloso debate por temas inmateriales, algo desconocido para todos nosotros. Aquellos sentimientos mágicos, en los que se representan los hechos más reales como algo ficticio. Allí radica la diferencia esencial:

 **Las obras antiguas representaban la historia real con hechos fantásticos, imaginados y sutiles. Las obras modernas suelen recrear hechos imaginarios en un entorno real.**

No olvidemos, además, la presentación de las preferencias por la cultura oriental, inclusive en aquellos considerados _posers_. Recientemente, logré leer una historia de Wattpad que se desarrollaba en Japón, pero el autor solía anotar que iban a un mercadillo de Taiwán (un país diferente). Esta obsesión por la cultura nipona representa un ataque, el equivalente a una invasión en nuestra cultura, cuya culpa radica, en gran parte, en el anime, la animación japonesa. Esta solía representar una forma original de contar historias; no obstante, a medida que tomaba forma, se mostraba una repetición entre los temas recurrentes, lo que derivó en una separación entre los temas más utilizados en fanfics e historias originales: Historias de acción (con espadas gigantes, peleas exageradas, y otras características), humor con perversiones, y romance con un harén (un macho con muchas hembras interesadas).

De esta manera, observamos una falta de profundidad en las historias, así como una falta de motivación al escribirlas. Una justificación que nos diga por qué escribimos lo que hacemos. Mayormente, las mejores historias poseen un significado oculto, un tema controversial, pero con un buen mensaje al final. Esta técnica ha sido utilizada mucho por Disney y PIXAR como fórmula para sus películas, así como esas creadas durante las últimas décadas del siglo XX. ¿Por qué los autores escriben plagios de anime, siendo un tema tan gastado? ¿Por qué un personaje macho atrae a todas las hembras? Simplemente, ¿por qué?

Estos factores extranjeros, que se encuentran más afuera de lo que podíamos imaginar, es lo que nos mantiene en un círculo vicioso constante, como un muro de fuego que nos obliga a retroceder, y cada vez se hace más extenso. He visto muchas historias a lo largo de mi estadía en este mundo de **_literatos light_**. Cada una es diferente, pero todas son iguales. No hemos pisado el fondo del barril, y este tipo de actividades recreadas por nosotros, que deseamos ver más en el entorno que un simple pasatiempo en estas plataformas virtuales, son para que nunca toquemos lo último. Recordaré siempre la siguiente frase:

 _No debe confundirse la verdad con la opinión de la mayoría._ \- Jean Cocteau

Me corresponde aclarar que este, como muchos otros casos, se repite sin parar alrededor de la historia. Es lamentable el número de decisiones erróneas que se toman por seguir la opinión de la mayoría. Con esto, señalo a aquellos escritores que poseen muchos seguidores, pero bases literarias pobres en un contexto educacional. Debemos leer y escribir, siendo este el proceso para conseguir la perfección en este ámbito. Si por cada aspirante a escritor se leyeran cien libros en toda su vida, habría más obras excelsas que asesinados en las calles. En los tiempos recientes, llegó alguien a preguntar sobre una novela que estaba escribiendo. Al revisarla, no pude evitar comentarle: "¿Realmente has leído alguna novela en tu vida?" Por esto es tan importante el medio externo, porque preparan un terreno para arar los conocimientos, creando nuevas ideas, inspiraciones, técnicas, y otros métodos para ver las situaciones y personajes. Recordemos lo importante, que se toma en cuenta para una novela: **Argumento, personajes, ambiente**. Existen autores con deficiencias en un campo, pero con ventajas en otros. El objetivo es conseguir ese punto en el que todos los puntos sean aceptables. Ya basta de 'formato guión', 'hubieron', 'ola ke ase' y 'escribo así porque es mi estilo'. Las excusas sólo logran demostrar la determinación de aquellas personas para permanecer en la ignorancia.

Mi recomendación final para este tema: Busquen buenas obras literarias y lean lo más que puedan, pero no se basen en el número de copias vendidas. **Popularidad no es igual que calidad**. Aquí les invito a buscar un video del canal 'Game Theorists' en YouTube, donde se habla de lo que realmente queremos; aún cuando esté ambientado en videojuegos, es aplicable en cualquier entorno. Nuevamente, gracias a todos por leer, y les recalco la posibilidad de que planteen sus preguntas sobre el tema, intentaré responderlas. Preguntas como "¿Cómo mejorar?" o "¿Qué podemos hacer con respecto a...?" Aquí me despido de todos ustedes, estimados lectores, con la esperanza de que, al fin, logremos reducir la falta de pasión en las obras. Recuerden, mis palabras no son una ley, pero aun así son buenas para acabar con:

 ** _El Éxito de la Mediocridad._**

 **CSR.**

* * *

 **Muchas gracias a todos los que han comentado hasta ahora, y la buena noticia es que empezaré a responder las preguntas que reciba en los reviews a partir del próximo capítulo, además de hablar de algunos temas que me han recomendado aquí.**

 **Me sorprende la atención que ha causado esto, y el interés que han tenido ustedes, mis estimados lectores, sobre este tema. Realmente, esto no podría continuar sin todos vosotros, es un gran paso para vencer la Mediocridad.**

 **Los veré dentro de dos días, respondiendo las primeras preguntas que recibí en los Reviews, pues leo cada uno de los que me mandan con bastante detenimiento.**

 **Gracias a Evasion mutual, Café Caliente, Yaiba Akatsuki, Ajetlius49, Hilord17, SrAtomo, Kashike, Suricatos2865, y Zerm G6.**

 **Nos veremos.**


	5. 5

Continuando con la teorización en el campo, que corresponde más a una descripción analítica de la realidad en el mundo del fanfiction, voy a empezar a responder algunas preguntas, recibidas por varios medios, no sin antes agradecer a todos los que han comentado, han opinado, y han demostrado sus propias teorías al respecto. Comenzaré con las primeras dos preguntas de _Evasion mutual_ :

 **1.- ¿El inicio del fanfiction como el estado actual cambiaron en algo al pasar el tiempo?**

 **2.- ¿Los fanfics de anime no sobreexplotan esa formula?** _(Refiriéndose a la explicada en el capítulo 1)_

La primera pregunta nos remonta a algo en lo que yo no había pensado hasta ahora, y es tener en cuenta la evolución del mismo término "Fanfiction" y a lo que corresponde su descripción. Quiero hacer constancia de que conseguir una reseña histórica sobre este término, que es como buscar el polvo bajo la alfombra de la literatura, es más complicado de lo que parece. La única información a la que puedo hacer referencia es a la de Wikipedia (página en la que suelo desconfiar en algunas cosas), pues no voy a engañarlos. Según la página, esta forma de escritura proviene también del inicio de la literatura, realizándose adaptaciones y continuaciones de obras antiguas. Desde los tiempos de Aristóteles, y otros pensadores. No obstante, estos se realizaban con un propósito profesional, inclusive vendían varias copias, prometiendo una continuación de libros famosos, como las aventuras de Sherlock Holmes, y Alicia en el País de las Maravillas. Más adelante, durante el siglo XX, los fanfics se realizaban por medio de revistas para los fans, llamadas _Fanzines_. Por supuesto, estas eran revisadas por los editores, por lo que podían arreglar todos los errores, además de escoger meticulosamente lo que se colocaría. Ahora, hay que entender que existe un cambio cuando esta posibilidad de publicar se vuelve para todo el público que tenga computadoras, así como la creación de varias plataformas como FanFiction(.net) en 1998, y Wattpad en 2006, por citar las más conocidas. En estas, ya no se tiene un control de edición de otras figuras que conozcan sobre literatura, lenguaje o gramática, por lo que existe la libre forma de escribir tan horriblemente como se deje.

En síntesis, sí, ha cambiado con el tiempo. Pasando a la segunda pregunta, referente a los fanfics de anime y la fórmula aclarada, los clichés repetidos en cada historia. Me explicaré en este punto, yo empecé siendo lector de fanfics de anime, y lo sorprendente es que, al contrario de muchas expectativas, lo que más se puede encontrar allí son historias románticas típicas y clichés, mas no la fórmula de todo anime sobre la acción. Entonces, la gran mayoría de los fics de anime, en realidad, no sobreexplotan la técnica simple de los animes, sino que se enfocan más en los shippings. Fuera de eso, se aplica más a otro tipo de escritos, en otros universos que no tienen nada que ver con la animación japonesa. No obstante, y repito, esta técnica, ya reutilizada en casi todos los _blockbusters_ es predecible donde quiera que esté.

Pasaré a responder, ahora, la pregunta realizada por el compañero _Hilord17_ : **¿Como sería posible el crear una trama/temática romántica, sin caer de manera obvia en los tópicos que mencionaste en el capítulo 2?** Bueno, creo que eso se preguntarán muchos de los que leyeron ese capítulo (de hecho, creo que también respondo la pregunta de rompeordenes), pues lo que hice fue, básicamente, cerrar un enorme grifo de cosas típicas que encontramos en todos los escritos románticos. Para esto, voy a recordar varios de los mejores relatos de romance (sean fanfics o no) con los que me he encontrado. Empezaré diciendo que escribir sobre el amor de forma decente es complicado, y la mayor parte de las veces que está bien implementado es con forma de subtrama, como lo habré leído en un cuento corto de Stephen King, que posee una historia realista, pero con un giro final terrorífico, que le da sentido a todo lo que pasaba. Otro buen recuerdo que tengo corresponde a, precisamente, un fanfic de anime, en el que el protagonista poseía un enamoramiento correspondido, pero ambos involucrados eran demasiado penosos, por lo que sus compañeros deciden ayudar a ambos a juntarse. Por supuesto, tenía sus pequeños errores, pero la forma de desarrollar esa unión me pareció muy poco utilizada, algo nuevo al campo.

También corresponde a lo que ya había aclarado antes, tomar situaciones clichés y darles pequeños giros. ¿Por qué hacer una historia sobre amigos que se enamoran y no lo saben, cuando se puede tomar desde el punto que ya sabe alguno que le gusta su amigo(a)? También me correspondería recomendar la película _Boyhood_ (olvidé cómo era el título en castellano), donde se detalla el crecimiento de un niño, desde sus seis años hasta los veintiuno. Además, tengan muy en cuenta el Bingo de Clichés que dejé al respecto, vean si pueden identificar ciertos puntos con algún borrador que hayan escrito, e intenten dar giros sutiles, algo que no sea muy utilizado.

Voy con una pregunta de _Cafe Caliente_ , quien cuestiona lo siguiente: **¿A qué se debe que haya un mayor interés por la escritura que por la lectura?** Esta duda, en realidad es primordial, pero bastante simple de responder. Teniendo en cuenta que la mayoría de los autores son jóvenes, o como también aclararía un compañero por los comentarios: pubertos, siempre se busca, durante esa época, una personalidad definida, una especialidad inmediata en algún medio; algunos son corajudos, y deciden lanzarse con poco o nulo conocimiento sobre la escritura en sí. No obstante, también me aclararon en los comentarios que muchos deciden hacerlo por diversión, un pasatiempo para no tomarse en serio a nadie o nada; yo decido tomarles la palabra, intento no olvidar ese punto.

Muy bien, la última pregunta que recibí en los comentarios hasta este momento. Voy a copiar el texto en el que se ve involucrada, pues me pareció algo interesante y bueno para concluir. Cito textualmente al compañero _Ajetlius49_ :

 **(...) Y esto es algo que, en mi opinión ya que estamos en esto, deberías responder: ¿Que significa "mediocre" para ti? Pregunto esto ya que tengo entendido que mediocre es algo que no llega a ser bueno, pero tampoco es TAN terrible(algo que podría decirse como un término "medio-malo) así que... _¿qué significa esta palabra para ti?_**

Voy a ser honesto (y sigo diciendo que me van a matar algún día por eso), mi definición de "mediocre" no está muy lejos de esa. Considero mediocre a algo que está tirando a ser malo, pero es reparable. Y eso es lo que me impulsa a seguir con la teorización, pues recibir algo mediocre es como obtener algo inconcluso, desprolijo, pero que muchos utilizan para beneficiarse personalmente. Entonces, más allá del material escrito, lo que más me interesa es el material humano que se forma. Enseñar que, aun porque sea un pasatiempo, no tiene que ser falto de calidad o pensamiento. También quiero aprovechar para dar un mensaje a ustedes, estimados lectores:

Si, en algún momento de la lectura de este material, observan que digo algo incorrecto, fuera de lugar, falso o erróneo, _necesito que me lo hagan saber tan rápido como puedan_. Si pasa, tomo la responsabilidad, y me disculparé con ustedes de manera pública e inmediata. ¿Por qué? Porque algunos de ustedes están siendo guiados por lo que está aquí escrito, y si llego a inculcar algo falso, afectados son más ustedes, que leen, y me responsabilizo por ello para evitar malos ejemplos.

Hasta aquí llegamos por hoy, estimados compañeros. Espero haber respondido a las preguntas que me hicieron llegar; si no fue así, háganlo saber de manera inmediata, e intentaré responder mejor. Ustedes oficialmente ayudaron a descifrar:

 _ **El Éxito de la Mediocridad.**_

 **CSR**

* * *

 **Muchas gracias a todos por leer, nuevamente, y por aportar con sus preguntas, y sus propias teorías al respecto.**

 **En la próxima actualización, hablaré de algunos temas que me han recomendado, porque pienso que aportan al caso.**

 **Un saludo a todos ustedes, y nos veremos dentro de algunos días.**


	6. 6

A continuación, me dedicaré a hablar de un tema que, en realidad, no llegué a explicar en su totalidad, o con la profundidad suficiente. Voy a explicar el tema del humor, teniendo en cuenta una de las preguntas recibidas. Entre algunas de las teorías explicadas por los lectores, esta me llamó la atención, pues corresponde a algo parecido al fenómeno explicado en el capítulo cuatro, sobre la influencia externa.

Antes que nada, debo aclarar que no todo el humor debe ser el mismo pues, como me remarcaron algunos, eso es cuestión de cada persona. A lo que yo me refería se puede tomar como una recomendación, con tal de evitar que cierta población de lectores se sienta ofendida (en pro de los escritores y sus obras). Sin embargo, cometí el error al señalar que sólo el humor inteligente era algo _políticamente correcto_. En realidad, el humor ridículo también funciona, de hecho, para gran parte de la población a alcanzar. Desde aquí podemos ver lo que corresponde al exterior, pues vivimos rodeados de ciertas muestras de humor.

Antes de continuar, quiero hacer un paréntesis en esto para dar una muestra de mediocridad: En alguna lectura que habré hecho, un escritor "reconocido" de FFN decidió incorporar un plagio descarado en uno de sus fanfics 'cómicos'. Palabra por palabra, salvo por el cambio de nombres, una copia exacta de un video que encontré en YouTube (Enchufe TV); y así es considerado 'excelente e hilarante' en cada review.

Bueno, continuando con el tema del humor, considero que es necesario aclarar que, en el Internet, se encuentra un poco de cada cosa: Están los que poseen un humor más negro, maduro; otros reaccionan más a los chistes sexuales; otros a los chistes de pastelazo; algunos al humor ridículo (usualmente representado por Memes); y otros pocos con humor inteligente. En su mayoría, el contenido creado en Internet corresponde a gente joven, entre los 16 y los 32 años; videos, _Stand Up Comedy_ , animaciones, videos de _Let's play_ , y no olvidemos los conocidos Memes (que pueden ser creados por cualquier persona). Tampoco debemos dejar por fuera a los temas presentados en la televisión, por lo que haré mención de una Tesis, publicada por un compañero de escuela este año. Los resultados demostraron que la gran mayoría de los niños, cursantes de primaria (entre 8 y 10 años), además de dormir tarde en semana (lo que era el objetivo principal para determinar), solían observar series como South Park, Los Simpsons, Ugly Americans, y otras series con un humor no apto para sus edades. Añadido a eso, podría mencionar algunas experiencias de mis compañeros de clases.

Por supuesto, alguien en los reviews decidió aclarar que existe una fundición de idiomas y culturas. A pesar de que tengamos criterios diferentes sobre si es positivo o negativo para la comunidad, lo que indica una clara incidencia en ciertos temas de humor estereotipado, o como lo llamaré aquí: **_Humor Estereotípico_**. Este se demuestra con características poco claras, muy generalizadas, y por ser una muestra de sátira (cuando se hace inteligentemente) o de ignorancia. El ejemplo del chiste basado en el autismo, o inclusive, algunos basados en regionalismos, ya sean nacionales o internacionales. Entonces, ya esto depende muy bien de cómo se maneje el material. Recordando a Stephen King, existen dos cosas difíciles de escribir:  La tragedia y el Humor. _Si no se maneja bien la tragedia, puede ser hilarante_ (lo certifico) _y si no se maneja bien el humor, puede ser trágico._ Aquí llegamos a ese punto en que vemos a un autor intentando hacerse el gracioso, pero acabamos con ganas de golpearlo en la cara.

Con _Humor Inteligente_ , mucha gente se refiere, no siempre a algo relacionado con temas científicos o históricos, sino en la estructura de una broma en sí. También se intenta representar el humor físico, aunque sea muy complicado describirlo y que, aun así, cause gracia a un público general. Más allá de esto, voy a hacer referencia a uno de los comentarios que me hicieron por allí, donde se buscaba dar una explicación a estos fenómenos. Cito textualmente las palabras de Suricatos2865:

 _(...) Esto del humor negro o un poco verde viene de la misma experiencia (...), y tengo que decir que aquí es lo más normal que te puedes encontrar, entonces al escribir una historia te preguntas " **¿Qué podría hacer reír a los lectores?** " vas a tu mente, recuerdas eventos graciosos y ¡BAM!, te encuentras con chistes negros y sexuales, no es realmente problema en general de la comunidad de FanFiction, sino de la misma normalidad que este tiene en una vida normal y por lo mismo, ponemos esto en los Fics._

La mayoría de las historias que podemos encontrar aquí son muy poco pensadas, a menos que hayas conocido a la gente que yo he conocido, quienes no escribían nada, pero pasaban el tiempo planificando. Entonces, ciertamente, el humor tampoco debe tomarse muy en serio (lo que es irónico). No obstante, sería bueno, en teoría, formar parte de una comunidad respetuosa, donde todo fuera para todos. Eso es teoría, pero el ejemplo de Starlight Glimmer nos demuestra que es negativo en práctica.

Otro tema del cual me han contado en varios reviews, pero del cual nunca he hablado, es el tema sobre el control de los personajes y las libertades creativas. En esto me baso con comentarios hechos por _Yaiba Akatsuki_ , sobre el control de los personajes, y la importancia de conocerlos para lograr una buena interpretación en las historias. Seamos honestos, esto ya depende bien de la historia, pues hace contraste con lo que me explica _Andrew R. S. Bloom_ , sobre la libertad que se toma, y me mencionó una obra escrita que llamó mi atención titulada "El miedo a la libertad" de Erich Fromm. Hasta este capítulo, tenía yo la duda de en qué momento se cumple qué conceptos. Llegué a una conclusión sencilla, pero importante:

Todo depende del tipo de obra. Si hablamos de un fanfic que se basa, específicamente, en la continuación de un punto en la línea temporal de un universo; por ejemplo, si en Sonic the Hedgehog, el protagonista perdiera, y luego es su deber restaurar el orden natural. Todo el mundo ha entendido que Sonic tiene una actitud muy característica, despreocupada, pero de un héroe; así que sería un acto _Fuera de Personaje_ (caracterizado en inglés como **_OoC "Out of Character"_** ) si se decidiera que Sonic, de alguna manera, se volviera parte del ejército de Eggman, su enemigo. En estos momentos tenemos ese problema de moral en ciertos personajes, pues están acostumbrados a actuar de cierta forma, y se les obliga a hacer otra cosa sin razón. No obstante, no olvidemos el otro punto, sobre libertades creativas. Esto ya se refiere a todos esos fanfics que, seamos honestos, no serían realmente fanfics, sino historias originales que usan pequeños elementos del universo. En estos casos, se permite una reinvención de todo lo existente para brindar algo fresco, completamente único, y apartado del contenido original; a veces creando un nuevo universo, u otra línea temporal, como se ha demostrado en varios episodios de series, pero estas son teorías más complejas que tendría que describir en otra oportunidad, y en otros medios.

Entonces, en resumen, algo muy recomendado por mi parte es utilizar un humor universal, no muy pensado, pero alejado de estereotipos malignos, basados en la ignorancia, y que no ofendan a nadie; e intenten mantener una estructura bien definida, si quieren hacer un fanfic con los personajes normales, o reformar todo el universo. Hasta aquí llegamos por esta oportunidad, estimados lectores. Les agradezco, nuevamente, por su participación. No obstante, quisiera agradecer a todos los autores que cité durante este capítulo, con sus propias explicaciones a estos problemas o fenómenos literarios, que ayudaron a entender:

 ** _El Éxito de la Mediocridad._**

 **CSR**

* * *

 **Gracias a todos ustedes, estimados compañeros de FFN, por su apoyo y su colaboración.**

 **La próxima semana, hablaré de ciertos temas que profundizaré; y probablemente no les agrade a todos.**

 **Me despido, como siempre, deseándoles lo mejor.**

 **CSR.**


	7. 7

Han sido varios temas de lo que me han pedido hablar: Las faltas de ortografía, las críticas, recomendaciones para novatos, entre otros. No obstante, yo creo que sería más apropiado teorizar sobre un tópico muy repetido, en el cual creo que muchos son culpables, y sólo pocos escapan a esta tentación: Los Personajes Originales, o como bien se conocen en ingles, _Original Characters "OCs"_. Con esto, quiero hacer referencia a una de mis publicaciones en "El Mundo del Fic", en la que me refería, de una forma satírica, a la creación de un _OC perfecto según FFN_. En esta, describí que todos los autores 'reconocidos' en el universo de My Little Pony por utilizar a sus originales, en el universo de My Little Pony, siguen cinco características esenciales. Voy a nombrarlas y luego las explicaré:

 ** _1.- Alicornio._**

 ** _2.- Super Dotado._**

 ** _3.- Control de cualquier tipo de armas._**

 ** _4.- Uso del harem._**

 ** _5.- Inmutable, irreal, demoníaco._**

Seamos honestos, el primer punto es aplicado casi por todos los autores, esto y el tipo de historia descrita anteriormente, sobre un _elegido_ que tiene el deber de salvar al mundo de la oscuridad. Hemos hablado de esos temas antes. Así que continuemos al segundo punto: Super Dotado, como decidí traducirlo, o mejor conocido por su término en inglés _"Over Powered" (OP)_. Oh, esos personajes que son capaces de ganar cualquier batalla al final. Esto se demuestra, más que todo, en un concepto muy común utilizado en fanfics de MLP, como lo es un Torneo de Batallas concursado por OCs. Esas características que son, extrañamente, faltas de lógica o explicación, sea por la causa que sea: Control del tiempo, la caracterización de tal personaje como 'dios', o cualquier cosa que haga imposible su derrota. Entre esto, tenemos un punto que es opcional, pero que pareciera que no puede faltar: El uso de armas largas, cortantes, de fuego, entre otras. Me parece curioso que esta gente no use la lógica común, pues la mayoría de los OCs son alicornios y, por lo tanto, pueden usar magia. **¿Cuál es la necesidad de usar una espada o un revólver?** No podre entenderlo.

El siguiente punto, y para este tengo una explicación aportada por _Andrew R. S. Bloom_ , el uso infalible del harén; esta capacidad que tienen aquellos personajes masculinos para hacer suspirar a cada hembra que recibe una pizca de su testosterona. Sobre todo aplicado a esos fanfics que son copias exactas de animes _ecchi_ , donde la mayor parte de las situaciones tienen que ver con sexo, sin utilizar el acto reproductivo, sino que lo indica. Algo muy utilizado: Personajes que se caen, queda uno encima del otro, casi a distancia de un beso, marcado sonrojo, y tienen una escena cliché perfecta. Explicaba mi compañero dos conceptos psicológicos interesantes: **_Proyección y Ensoñación_** ; la primera, en un entorno negativo, se basa en proporcionar aspectos negativos, que no han sido completamente aceptados en el individuo, a otros medios que hacen lo mismo. Por ejemplo, si un sujeto X golpea a otro, y luego ve a su amigo hacer lo mismo, lo calificará como abusivo, aun cuando el sujeto X haga lo mismo. La **_ensoñación_** consiste en la implementación de ideas placenteras, positivas, básicamente en lo que deseamos con mucha afinidad, o quizás de cosas que nos provocan envidia. Aquí utilizaré una frase de una serie televisiva, muy cierta: "No existe el _hubiera_ , pues en nuestra imaginación sólo ocurren cosas buenas."

Irónicamente, el último punto demuestra todo lo contrario, o bien, en parte contrario. ¿No odian leer esas descripciones de personajes deprimentes, sólo para crear una personalidad inexistente, innegable copia de animes? Yo sí. Esos personajes que quieren parecer _geniales_ , pero terminan siendo algo demasiado cliché, genérico y reutilizado. No es por hacer un reclamo, pero existe una enorme lista de personajes que cumplen con características como: la visión de la muerte de sus padres, abusos físicos, y todas esas cosas que parecen sacadas de un libro para deprimirse. No obstante, alguien me hizo observar que no son los elementos, sino cómo se utilizan. Tiene razón, y gran parte de los autores los utilizan de una manera mediocre, inclusive abusando de ellos. De aquí se generan aquellos personajes con ojos rojos demoníacos, porque necesitan tener algún poder, y ni inmutarse al respecto, en conjunto con un ser OP.

Aquí es donde llego al punto profundo de todo, la mera pregunta que me hizo el mismo autor con que poseo discordancias, y que considero mediocre hasta cierto punto: **_¡¿Por qué lo sacado del anime es malo?!_** Le vi bastante sentido a su pregunta, pues nunca lo había explicado a profundidad. Veamos, podría hacer una publicación completa de esto. No digo que todo el anime sea malo, sino la influencia y lo sacado del mismo es negativo. ¿Por qué? Porque es algo ya repetitivo en sí, la mayoría de los mismos con una fórmula muy utilizada, con algunos detalles cambiados. Literalmente, hay situaciones que se repiten demasiado, diálogos reciclados, tramas ridículas, entre otras. Literalmente, la pregunta de por qué el anime es una mala influencia deriva en una respuesta demasiado aplicable. Un fanfic no es un anime, no es un manga, no es nada de eso, a menos que la intención sea satirizar a este tipo de animación. Más allá de eso, lo considero una pérdida de material y potencial creativo. Esto no sólo lo digo yo, hay videos explicando estos pequeños detalles que, al parecer, deben aplicarse a todo porque, sino, será algo completamente negativo (dejaré uno al final). Inclusive los japoneses se dan cuenta de estas ocurrencias.

Aunque aún no hemos desempolvado todos los motivos, llega algo que también se requiere explicar, un tema planteado por mi compañera _FHix: **Las molestias a base de las críticas**_ **.** Pensándolo con lógica, tiene mucha razón. ¿Cuántas veces ha pasado que un autor responde agresivamente a una crítica? Yo entiendo que esto depende de varios factores, en realidad. Si la crítica es constructiva, de cómo se estructure, el tipo de historia, la objetividad, entre otros elementos definitorios para esto. Supongamos que, en todo caso, el comentario haya sido objetivo, separando lo bueno de lo malo, y que la historia sea mediocre. De manera innegable, existirán autores que lo tomen mal, renegando todas las ideas que se puedan mostrar para que la historia es terrible. Me han llegado varias teorías, por lo que me gustaría recopilarlas todas en una sola explicación. Aquí se encuentran tres miembros en conflicto: El escritor, el crítico, y los lectores. Es cierto que, si bien los autores no están dispuestos a aceptar críticas por diversas situaciones en su vida, ¿por qué subirlo a un sitio público como el Internet, si se sabe que la diversidad es tal como para traer a críticos? Por supuesto, se pueden formar discusiones y lo digo por experiencia, tanto con escritores como mismos lectores, que creen que tienen en sus manos al Gabriel García Márquez; esto se demuestra, no sólo en el apoyo contra los comentarios que no consienten algunas características, sino también con los propios reviews dejados. Esos pequeños _"Me gustó, sigue así"_ , o aquellos que sólo se dedican a hacer un resumen del capítulo sin añadir nada más que su opinión positiva, sin señalar nada malo, son razones por las que el ego se le sube a la cabeza a los autores, llenándolos de la oscura ignorancia, para que sigan escribiendo cosas mediocres.

Por estos motivos, y otros otros, desde aquí siempre les he incitado a mantener un pensamiento crítico, pues el conformismo suele arruinar la sociedad, lo hemos visto en el caso de Starlight Glimmer, para colocar un ejemplo. Lo hice en ese entonces, y lo sigo haciendo ahora. Vamos a dejarnos de simples palabras, vamos a profundizar en lo que leemos, así haremos mejores escritores, y una mejor sociedad; así juntos evitaremos

 _ **El Éxito de la Mediocridad.**_

 **CSR**

* * *

 **Gracias a todos, nuevamente, por leer y por aportar sus propias teorías, mediante los comentarios. Honestamente, no pensé que llegaría a la séptima parte de la teorización.**

 **Si se preguntan por el video, es el siguiente enlace de YouTube:** **watch?v=VzocnfLccs8 (lamentablemente, está en inglés)**

 **Para la siguiente parte, utilizaré el pedido de un compañero sobre consejos para los nuevos autores. A veces es complicado escribir y después preguntarse _"¿Acaso seré yo mediocre?"_**

 **Hay muchos que no lo son, sino que sólo requieren pulir sus habilidades, pero de eso hablaré en la siguiente entrega.**

 **Les veré la próxima.**


	8. 8

Como en cualquier tipo de clase, o bien, una larga discusión sobre los problemas que aquejan a la sociedad de jóvenes autores, siempre es necesario un repaso sobre una gran parte de todo lo que hemos conversado. Quizás sea complicado pensar en cómo evitar todo lo que hemos señalado como _característica mediocre_ , debido a que es demasiado común en el ambiente. Clarificamos que existen tipos de historias con elementos reciclados, como se dijo sobre las historias de acción, con viejas _profecías_ , personajes sacados del mismo _Naruto_ o _Dragon Ball_ ; el uso de armas corto-punzantes, los mismos _clichés románticos_ , _expresiones empalagosas_ (que se dicen casi siempre), las cualidades perfectas, casi de los mismos dioses del Olimpo; y la protección de varios agentes externos que pueden empeorar nuestra situación. Ahora, todo esto suena bastante simple de entender en el entorno teórico pero, ¿y cómo sabremos protegernos en el marco práctico? Para esto hay que hacerse muchas preguntas cuando se escribe. Se menciona que el texto que realizamos debe responder a preguntas como:

 **¿Qué pasa?**

 **¿Quién realiza las acciones?**

 **¿Quién más se encuentra allí?**

 **¿Cómo reaccionan los personajes?**

 **¿Cómo es ese lugar?**

 **¿Por qué ocurre lo que ocurre?**

 **¿Cuándo ocurre?**

Algo bastante abrumador para aquellos novatos, e inclusive algunos veteranos suelen olvidar responder algunas. Es complejo, pues todo está en nuestra cabeza, y nuestro objetivo es plasmarlo con palabras. Aquí surgen las interminables dudas sobre el progreso: _¿Lo estaré haciendo bien?_ Hasta estos momentos, inclusive yo me pregunto lo mismo en cada actualización. Por eso vamos a recomendar ciertas cosas:

 _1.- Utilicemos el diccionario._

El castellano, tal y como lo conocemos, es una lengua compleja en conjugación, sintaxis, y gramática, además de poseer un vocabulario muy extenso. En cada edición del Diccionario de la Real Academia Española **(RAE)** se actualizan un total de tres mil palabras o más cada cierto tiempo. Esta institución es la principal rectora de nuestra lengua madre, y cuyo diccionario es el más completo, considerando algunos términos regionales. Por supuesto, debemos agregar la separación de jergas correspondientes a cada país. _¿Por qué hay tantos escritos con errores ortográficos?_ Porque solemos escribir las cosas como las pronunciamos. Para los latinoamericanos es mucho más complejo, pues la pronunciación de la S, la C (seguida de E o I) y la Z es la misma. Además de que existen palabras homófonas, es decir, que se pronuncian igual, pero se escriben distinto. Algunos ejemplos son: Casa y Caza; Baya, Valla, y Vaya; Revelar y Rebelar, entre otros. Esto ya no es culpa nuestra, pero podemos aprender el significado de cada palabra. Por lo menos, seguidas es que Casa es una morada, y Caza es la acción de cazar. Por eso les invito a buscar esas palabras homófonas, y distinguirlas bien.

 _2.- Alejémonos un poco de todo lo cliché._

Esto ya se había hablado en puntos anteriores, aclarando de cómo estamos rodeados por lo mismo: Un vago desarrollo de personajes, historias sin sentido, amoríos perfectos, repetición de situaciones, etcétera. No obstante, no sólo lidiamos con fanfics e historias por igual, sino también con el mismo mundo del espectáculo. Aquellas películas _hollywoodezcas_ , que parecieran ser todas iguales, esos libros para públicos que aprecian poco la profundidad. He conversado sobre varias sagas cuya trama es idéntica, pero sólo cambian en pocos detalles. Ahora, un ejemplo de un consejo que siempre he decidido usar de manera personal es pensar qué haría yo en las situaciones que describo. No obstante, esto ya depende en la caracterización de los personajes, y para eso se necesita **_motivación_** de los personajes. Esto responde a la pregunta _**"¿Por qué el personaje se hace lo que hace?"**_ Y las interacciones también son importantes. Recientemente llegué a ver un video en Vine, donde demostraba cierta escena, perteneciente a un programa conocido de televisión, particularmente sosa. Alguna gente se da cuenta en cuan ridículo, o bien poco convincente puede ser una situación.

Esto no solo aplica para la animación japonesa, sino en lo que corresponde a todo lo que nos rodea. Inclusive en el mundo del espectáculo existe una separación notable, y las divisiones siempre existirán. Ya sea una disputa sobre el uso del _CGI_ (Imágenes generadas por computadora), efectos habituales, ideas poco prometedoras, realización de tramas, o lo que sea, lo importante es saber diferenciar lo que funciona; obviamente no podemos escribir todo lo que se nos viene a la cabeza. Pasamos por un proceso de selección, y para esto explicaré una teoría ya dicha mi compañera _FHix_ , sobre las estrategias de composición. Esta se divide en cinco conceptos muy sencillos:

 _A) Conciencia de los lectores:_ Esto tiene mucho que ver con el universo en que escribimos. Siempre existen detalles que suponemos que todo el mundo conoce, y hay otros que tenemos que aclarar en el texto. Por ejemplo, si hacemos una historia ubicada en un planeta Tierra realista, no debemos escribir que el cielo es azul si está despejado y es temprano en la mañana.

 _B) Planificar:_ Consiste en plantearse una estructura base, algo con lo que trabajaremos, recrear meticulosamente todo en un borrador para poder ampliarlo en la escritura final. Por supuesto, tampoco debemos exagerar al respecto. En lo personal, he conocido a escritores que pasan meses planificando, y nunca llegan a plasmar sus ideas por la integración de nuevas ideas. Mi consejo es tener un modelo estándar, lo que se considera como diferencia entre trama y argumento. La primera es una explicación breve, que responde a todas las preguntas que planteamos en el inicio del capítulo; el segundo, por su parte, responde sólo las dos primeras preguntas. Primero se desarrolla un argumento general, y luego se va ampliando la trama, con lo que puede avanzar con la planificación.

 _C) Releer:_ A parte de ser un paso para la buena composición, es un consejo de mi parte. Este, a su vez, se complementa con el siguiente paso.

 _D) Corregir:_ Una de las ventajas de volver a leer lo que escribimos es que tenemos una visión más clara de lo que llevamos, tanto a nivel de historia como en el contorno ortográfico. Si hay algo que no nos convence, lo cambiamos; si hay algo mal escrito, lo corregimos. Esto se debe hacer varias veces.

 _E) Recursividad:_ En este punto se esclarece el uso meditado de ideas, dependiendo en el tipo de recursividad que se tenga. El tipo **Lineal** corresponde a la escritura de las ideas (previamente planificadas) como un borrador, sin admitir las nuevas ideas que lleguen en el proceso. El segundo tipo es **Recursivo Cíclico** , donde se escribe la estructura planeada, pero también se anotan las nuevas ideas. Ya depende de cada autor el tipo de recursividad que deseen aplicar, pero mi consejo es que no sobrecarguen sus escritos con datos inútiles y cosas que no ayuden.

Yo sé que me volverán a repetir, en algún punto, que todo es por diversión, no se toma muy en serio, y todo eso. La cosa es que, no porque sea un pasatiempo debe hacerse mal, porque inconscientemente nos estamos arrimando a la creatividad mediocre, algo que nos acompañe por toda la vida. Hay gente que, por pasatiempo, se sienta a resolver crucigramas, pero no por eso los resuelve mal. Mi último consejo, y con lo que gustaría concluir este capítulo, es lo que he estado repitiendo desde el primer día, antes de escuchar todas sus propias teorías, y sus explicaciones sobre los fenómenos señalados: Tengamos una mente crítica. Yo sé que, en este punto, suena repetitivo, pues sigo con la teoría de que esto mejorará la comunidad de FFN y Wattpad como tal. ¿Por qué estoy tan seguro? Porque nunca dejamos de aprender, confío en que nosotros, aquellos que compartimos en esta teorización, tendremos buenos criterios para poder calificar, no sólo a nosotros mismos, sino también a los que leemos, esos autores con potencial pero que caen en

 _ **El Éxito de la Mediocridad.**_

 **CSR**

* * *

 **Creo que, después de todo, ya llegamos al final de esta explicación constante.**

 **Gracias a todos ustedes por participar en _El Éxito de la Mediocridad_. Hoy es indudable que todo esto no hubiera sido posible sin ustedes.**

 **Gracias a: Ajetlius49, Café Caliente, Zerm G6, Team Wild, Suricatos2865, Andrew R. S. Bloom*, mightofWB, ZerobronyXD, FHix*, Jackal Sleipnir, azathoth5, rompeordenes, Yaiba Akatsuki, Hilord17, Kashike, SrAtomo, Evasion mutual; además de a todos los que son Followers y los que tienen esta teoría entre sus Favoritos.**

 **Volveré pronto, mientras encuentro otros temas de los cuales conversar, y explicar en conjunto con ustedes, queridos lectores.**

 **Mientras tanto, dejaré una pregunta al aire, y es la siguiente: ¿Debería publicar mis críticas de fanfics en FFN? Pueden responder en los reviews, o por PM.**

 **Me despido, como siempre, deseándoles lo mejor.**

 **Nos veremos.**


	9. 9

Aun cuando ya hemos concluido, de manera práctica, los temas que abarcan la mediocridad, denunciado las tácticas más sencillas, y los mayores errores (en conjunto con alguna que otra recomendación), siempre existirá algún tema del cual hablar. Para ello, utilizaré este espacio de reflexión para plantear un tema que, hasta ahora, no he sabido describir correctamente. No obstante, primero me gustaría aclarar un punto sencillo, un dicho que quisiera que todos recordaran: _No existen los malos gustos, sino la ceguera crítica._ Y me explicaré con un gusto algo cínico.

Desde un punto de vista humano, debemos respetar a todos por sus preferencias personales, eso para mejorar la comunidad en general; pero eso no hace referencia a que debamos dejar de ver las cosas con objetividad. Para ello existe la acción de releer, muy ignorada por lectores y escritores por igual. Entendemos que estamos en plataformas _online_ y se puede encontrar de todo: Yaoi, gore, terror, romance, y el tan atacado _Lemmon_ (escritos con escenas sexuales explícitas). Entonces, tengamos en cuenta que no es lo que se escribe, sino _cómo_ se escribe, y el contexto que lo recibe. Si alguien hace una historia sobre incesto, podría atraer a varios con una gran construcción introspectiva hacia cada personaje; y sin embargo, seguimos recibiendo la misma escena _ecchi_ o perversa una y otra vez, intentando mezclar con algo de humor inexistente y faltas ortográficas o gramaticales a granel. Existe una gran diferencia entre **_temática controversial_** y **_literatura súper light_**.

Ya una vez aclarado ésto, pasemos la tema actual para discutir:

 ** _Las técnicas de fama fácil._**

Así es, ésto existe, y es sencillo de explicar, de hecho. Estas estrategias se corresponden en el uso de temas _virales_ , o que tengan el grado de atención suficiente de un público determinado. Entre los casos más actuales, y populares, que disponemos, está la famosa serie Online de YouTube: _Five Nights At Freddy's High School_ **(FNAF HS)**. Una serie de "animación" que incluye a los famosos personajes de la saga de videojuegos. Por supuesto, estaría mintiendo si dijera que está, siquiera, remotamente basada en el material de origen, pues cae en la temática cliché de fanfics que se vive en cada fandom: Crear una historia de alumnos en una secundaria (cuyo ambiente representaría al típico japonés de los animes), donde viven aventuras interminables; pero el problema radica en que los personajes sólo tienen el nombre de los originales, pues todo lo demás es a "creatividad" del autor (cuando digo _creatividad,_ me refiero a su capacidad y esfuerzo por hacer un personaje genérico y unidimensional).

Aplicado a lo que corresponde el fanfiction de My Little Pony, el caso tiene cimientos muy parecidos, pero con pequeños cambios. Por ejemplo: Tomar _OCs_ ( _Original Characters_ o Personajes originales) prestados de otros autores, y conformar una historia gigantesca donde cada uno tenga su aparición. Claramente, ésto no está del todo mal, si nos refiriésemos a una plataforma donde la cantidad de reviews representa el nivel de popularidad. Obligar inconscientemente a otros autores a revisar la historia de un tercero, y comentar sus opiniones porque **su OC está allí.** No importa que no lean algo más, la importancia está en los reviews.

De nuevo, debo repetir para no dar lugar a malentendidos: El hecho de que se utilicen estas tácticas **no** indica que la historia sea mediocre aunque, por supuesto, **tampoco indica que no lo sea.**

En las redes sociales, o cualquier plataforma en línea, siempre han existido el _spam_ y el denominado _click bait._ Prácticamente, esos anuncios deshonestos utilizados para crear visitas, palabras más, palabras menos. Diría que podría vincular ésto algunas veces con el fenómeno del _fanservice_ , del cual ya hemos comentado con anterioridad. En lo personal, me desagradan las historias donde sólo hay escenas sexuales sin nada más, y lo peor es que, hasta el momento, he encontrado más de cuatro por este medio. Cada una es como un pequeño sitio web pornográfico, cuya publicidad se basa descaradamente en eso, y el contenido es nada más que eso. Para ello, cada página tiene sus reglas, y existen las normas que pueden encontrar al momento de denunciar una historia. Por supuesto, éstas nunca se han vuelto públicas y notorias (aunque para publicar una historia hay que aceptar un largo acuerdo que nadie lee), y contribuye a que siga existiendo el spam comercial, historias cuyo rating es disonante con el contenido, los formatos que se prohíben, y tantos otros puntos de la lista que, por su parte, les dejaré explorar libremente.

Luego se puede traer el caso a esas historias que, como FNAF HS, intentan ser interactivas, lo que considero como algo injusto porque, exactamente por la amplia participación tipo review, obtiene su propia "popularidad" en base a construir algo tan inconsistente que, en resumen, son los deseos y pensamientos de personas diferentes. Hay autores que se esfuerzan en escribir, planean minuciosamente cada detalle de la trama antes de publicar el primer capítulo, y reciben tanta atención como cualquier historia del montón. Sin embargo, creo que no debería decirlo pues, en realidad, hay _fanboys_ en todos lados. Ya saben, esas personas que están dispuestas a defender algo de un comentario, aunque sea la más mínima queja. De nuevo, nos volteamos al problema principal en la escritura de fanfics y todo lo demás: La falta de criterio crítico al momento de ver, escuchar, percibir cosas.

Podríamos decir que la frase _"cuestionemos todo incuestionablemente"_ no es el mejor ejemplo para tomar, sino que debemos saber que no todo es cien por ciento bueno o malo. Nada es perfecto, es cierto, pero eso no nos evita revisar y anunciar los errores para el bien común. Para aquellos que defienden los errores, con una lógica irracional de eliminar tres errores por cada acierto, sabemos que cualquier crítica es lo mismo. No importa si se utilizan palabras más suaves, o términos más complejos (aunque eso ya dependa de quién forme la reseña). Aquí es donde aplican los diferentes tipos de crítica, aunque me gustaría explayarme en dos puntos muy simples:

Recordemos que existe la crítica **objetiva** , y la crítica **subjetiva**. Piensen en la primera un robot, que sólo se fija en el contenido neto de la obra, comparando con los conceptos técnicos escritos a través del tiempo; y aquí entran la ortografía, la gramática, y la trama. Mientras tanto, lo que la mayoría de los autores en FanFiction(.net) y otros portales libres buscan es una crítica basada en el subjetivismo, que tiene su base en las emociones de las personas. A su vez, éste hace contraste con el objetivismo por intentar buscar el significado basado en la simpatía, empatía, o antipatía.

Alguna vez utilicé como ejemplo una pintura de Picasso. Aunque para mucha gente que estudie arte (o se sienta amante, o historiadora de la cultura) pueda parecerle una obra profunda, que representa la mortalidad del ser humano, pues fue pintada durante el periodo triste de Pablo Picasso, no deja de ser una observación subjetiva. La representación de lo que cada uno entiende, o le hace sentir la obra. La parte objetiva para el arte existe (para cualquier tipo de arte), y se encarga de señalar la composición, el balance de colores, el contraste, entre otros puntos.

Esta es una respuesta a la queja que tienen muchos sobre la falta de entendimiento de los críticos. Obviamente, nada es completamente objetivo o subjetivo, pero hay que entender que el deber de aquellos que reseñan obras no es servir de psicólogo, sino de informante calificador ante el público. A pesar de que se trate de un mensaje que no agrade a un sector popular. Yo, en lo personal, creo que la única forma de mostrar mejora es mediante el conocimiento de los errores mediante la crítica. De lo contrario, asegúrense que seguiremos viendo

 _ **El Éxito de la Mediocridad.  
**_ **CSR**


End file.
